


Slave 4 U

by soulgusttheguardian



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgusttheguardian/pseuds/soulgusttheguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Alternate to Sun Goes Down; in which Alec does not go along with his side of the bet. Malec PWP.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slave 4 U

"Why don't you ever go with Isabelle and Jace to a club?"

That was what Alec-covered in blood and sweat and some kind of demon goo he never wanted to smell again-came home to. He hadn't even closed the door yet but he looked over his shoulder where one warlock was leaning on the door to the hallway. A purple robe was over his bare shoulders; yellow silk pants on his legs. Alec shut the door quietly and faced Magnus with a sigh that said he had had a long day and just wanted to sleep. But as he made a line for the bedroom, he was stopped by an arm in front of his face. "Magnus.." He muttered warningly.

Magnus tipped his head. His eyes were devoid of any makeup and Alec couldn't help but smile at that. It was rare for him to be able to see Magnus this way, and he liked it. 

The warlock fondly reached out and touched his boyfriend's neck tenderly with the hand not blocking him. "It's just a question darling. I'm curious why you always are so adamant to turn them down."

The Shadowhunter leaned into the touch with a relaxed noise passing his lips. "I just don't like clubs."

"That doesn't tell me anything."

Alec gasped softly when Magnus' lips met his neck and the warlock smirked against his cool, flushed skin. "They're too noisy and- ah.. Magnus..." The shorter boy's words were lost in a gasp as his fingers threaded into his boyfriend's hair. Magnus nipped at him teasingly- taking the flesh between his teeth and rolling his tongue on it with the intent to leave a mark. With a half hearted push Alec groaned and removed them from each other. "I'm tired, Magnus.. I just wanna sleep right now." 

"Of course darling." Magnus replied. He kissed Alec chastely on the nose, then the lips, and then stood up to his full height with his fingers dancing down Alec's back to wrap around his waist. "But first-" he gave a meaningful eyebrow raise and the dark haired boy grinned. 

"What is it?" He asked.

The warlock pulled Alec closer and placed a lingering kiss on his forehead. "A little game." 

"Game?" Alec pulled back. "I told you I'm going to bed."

"It won't take ten minutes." Magnus promised in a low voice. The nails of his fingers gently scratched Alec's scalp as he played with his hair; tilting his head back at the same time he drew Alec ever closer and forced the Shadowhunter's hands onto his lower arms so they could meet eyes. "Just make a small bet with me." 

Alec's eyes flashed warily; his lips quirking in a curious, lopsided gesture Magnus found adorable. He didn't voice any protest or approval, though, so Magnus began to knead his hands into the boy's hip bones; fully aware Alec had a weak spot for massages. 

Alec sighed either from the touch or annoyance. Magnus wasn't sure. "Fine.. What is it?"

"I want you to go to a club. And dance." Magnus answered without missing a beat. "And if you can't-" he pressed harder when Alec opened his mouth to protest. "Then I get to do something very evil to you."

Alec glanced up at Magnus with furrowed eyebrows. "Evil and you are not a good combination." His voice was soft but underlying with interest that had Magnus grinning rather wickedly. 

"I'm aware, beautiful." He chuckled. "But that isn't something you get to know unless you fail the bet." He tipped his head and placed his mouth on Alec's earlobe. "So?"

Alec shuddered and glanced away from the man pressed against him. "So.. I just have to go and dance?" He nearly chocked on the word though and Magnus wanted to tease him for his fear of dancing- especially in front of people- but decided not to right now. 

He kissed the Shadowhunter's inner ear and delivered a soft slap to his ass. Alec blushed and made a squeak noise in response. "Not exactly.. The idea was for you to try and seduce me by dancing..." 

Alec flushed even darker and squirmed away from the other enough so he could meet those brilliant cat eyes and hoped his own conveyed his apprehension. Magnus just kept smiling at him. "Magnus..." He murmured. "I don't know that I could do that." And they both knew he probably wouldn't. But Magnus was hoping that he would be able to- for it was something he really wanted to see. "And with so many people-"

"Don't think about that. No one would be paying attention but me." Magnus answered comfortingly with a stroke up the side of his love's face. 

Alec blushed. "Yeah, that's part of the reason I can't." At the questioning look he received he gestured with one hand haphazardly. "I don't know. Knowing you're watching would be...embarassing."

Magnus sighed and moved away but kept their hands locked. "So you don't want to?" His eyes dilated barely and Alec raised one eyebrow at him, intrigued and disturbed at the same time to learn what Magnus had planned. Hesitantly, Alec nodded and pursed his lips as he turned away.

"I don't think I ca-Wah!"

Before he could finish he was suddenly being lifted by his armpits and carried across the room- dispite his protests and cries for Magnus to put him down- and was deposited onto the bed. He scrambled to set up onto his hands unsteadily and was unhindered as his companion stepped away to drop his purple robe to the ground and Alec blushed in the low lighting as he was met with the sight of his boyfriend's well-toned stomach and chest. 

"Magnus-" Alec scolded. "What are you doing?" His resolve wavered obviously in his voice when he saw the warlock's hands going to the bed on either side of his hips. 

"I told you if you don't dance I get to do whatever I want to you." With each word his fingers stepped closer and Alec found his irritation quickly turning into arousal as they did. "So, prepare yourself." And the Shadowhunter nearly died at the absolute look of desire that Magnus sent him after that statement; shivering down his spine with want. "Because I will not go easy on you." 

Alec chuckled. He wasn't sure why, but he did and then flopped back with his arms spread out. He didn't bother speaking because he knew Magnus wouldn't listen to whatever he said anyway, or he would just interrupt him in a moment.

He wasn't wrong.

The warlock crawled over him fluidly, and damn slow, until their faces were in the same level. He didn't waste time- which was actually unlike him- and immediately initiated a rough, sloppy kiss full of tongues that Alec moaned into out of sheer surprise. Their teeth hit occasionally as it grew more intense, more passionate, and as it did so Magnus only made to further his speed. 

Alec was panting by the time they separated and his fingers were clasping tightly into the taller man's hair and twisting as his body reacted to the lips that were now on his throat. He arched his neck backwards to expose the skin to his lover, his mouth wide with a pleading sound that made Magnus suck on him harder than he had been before; a sense of urgency coming over the pair as they deposited Alec's clothing messily around the mattress without regard to it surviving the ordeal. 

"Magnus, Magnus..." Alec chanted. His chest twitched upwards against his warlock's mouth- latched onto his nipple. "Ma-ah!" He bit his lip in an effort to contain his pleasured noises, but Magnus leaned up to nudge it free with his nose, only to capture it back between his own teeth and tug on it. A delicate gasp fell from Alec's throat and it was with great effort that he kept back a louder one that tried to bubble forth when a hand cupped his growing erection through his underwear. 

Magnus smirked and released the boy's bottom lip before sliding his tongue down to his stomach just above the line of his boxers. He continued to fondle the Shadowhunter between his legs; even as he mouthed open kisses along his pointed hip bones and some along his ribs. 

"Magnus-" Alec chocked. "You're a goddamn- ah!- tease," he panted with great effort. Magnus smirked against his hip and his hand clutched at Alec's reacting groin harder. 

"I know." The warlock hummed.

Alec cried out as the older man's cold fingertips touched his skin and wormed their way through his underwear until they could pull off the last bit of clothing between them. Alec shivered at the chilled air caressing his heated body; his hips twitching upwards with a whine. Magnus met his eyes and the Shadowhunter repeated the motion- this time giving a roll of his body down into the mattress that he knew from the breath Magnus sucked in made him very wishful Alec had agreed to do the dance. 

Magnus crawled back up him, pressing their bodies together, kissing Alec with a fever that made the younger boy dizzy. Their hips began to move against each other and Alec moaned softly. His fingers desperately reached up; shaking, to wind through Magnus' hair and tug the warlock closer into space that didn't exist. Magnus groaned impatiently. 

"Alec," he finally released his lover's lips (taking great satisfaction in the bruised colour about them) "When you cleaned up last week... Where did you put the lube?" 

Alec jerked his chin toward the dresser Magnus had recently bought- and Alec had refused to be allowed for more gaudy clothing. The dark wood was now full of the warlock's sex toys and the like, most of which Alec couldn't even imagine being used on himself without blushing. Magnus smirked down at him and gave his mouth a lingering kiss before sliding off the bed fluidly and making his way over to the dresser. He dug around in the top drawer for a second before Alec saw his produce the lube bottle from it-

And something else.

"Magnus." Alec warily cooed. "What's that?"

Magnus smirked again as he spun around. "Nothing, love." And with that he dropped his pants to join his robe; presenting himself to his boyfriend with a gleam of desire in his eyes. Before Alec could ask anymore they were once again melded together by lips and skin and Alec's hands scratched down Magnus's back as he sought for something to hold. Their naked lower bodies created an overwhelming heat together that sent sparks up the blue eyed boy's spine and made his heart race. He wasn't sure he could wait much longer.

Magnus leaned back only enough to lift himself to his elbows so he could coat his fingers with the lube, which most of purposefully ended up on Alec's face; sliding down his sweat slicked cheeks easily. His yellow eyes followed the liquid briefly but turned back to Alec's soon enough. The Shadowhunter whined lowed in his throat.

"Please, Magnus..." 

"As you wish." 

Without warning Alec was choking out a moan as his back arched; his whole being reacting with electric to the feeling surging through him. Magnus smirked, though he didn't remove his hands from their places, and began to pump his fingers in and out of his young boyfriend teasingly while his other fingers held on to a ring he had slid over Alec's cock. "Not what I wanted!" Alec's voice was strained as he managed to gasped it out. 

Magnus tipped his head innocently and licked his lips slowly. "But darling, you look amazing when you're being teased..."

"You're an ass." Alec moaned. He arched again and whimpered when Magnus brushed his nails against his pleasure spot, as his hips lowered in an attempt to get them to move deeper. 

"Maybe." Magnus whispered against his stomach. His tongue swirled Alec's bellybutton once. "But we both know you like it."

He twisted the ring and Alec shuddered visibly from head to toe. "Oh God-" he breathed. "Magnus please take it off.." His nails dug into Magnus and the warlock moaned softly at the dragging sensation when they moved down his sides; up his arms; around his neck. It was becoming harder not to give in.

"Not yet." 

Alec groaned, rolling his eyes back irritably. Magnus continued to roll his fingertips inside of the Shadowhunter with precise jabs up toward his prostate. The younger boy gasped weakly with each one, his throat going dry as he started to whisper chanted pleas and repetitions of his boyfriend's name under his breath. His eyes tightened shut at one particular movement, and with a jerk of his body he shuddered a restrained release. Magnus chuckled deep in his throat. His eyes narrowed with lust that Alec didn't see for how he was staring at the ceiling as he tried to regain his breath. 

"Magnus," he complained once more. "Please take it off. It hurts.."

"I said not yet, Alexander." Magnus purred in response. He started to stroke Alec's face softly, his grin widening as he also removed his fingers, and began to give even strokes up Alec's cock. The Shadowhunter bit his lip to hold down several half sounds trying to burst out; his eyes hesitantly meeting the warlock's to ask him a third time to remove the ring on him. Magnus ignored the begging and continued what he was doing. Once Alec was responding with eager hip pushes he stopped and laid back down flesh against the shorter boy. 

He smiled more kindly than he had been before and without further preamble shoved his own erection into Alec's entrance. Alec was the first who reacted- crying out with both discomfort and pleasure; tears forming in his eyes as he tried so hard to let himself come but was held back by the metal around him Magnus had placed. The warlock didn't wait for Alec to adjust- as he had been stretched and was used to this- and immediately set a hard, rough pace that gave away how much he was holding back before, and how desperate he was for his own climax. 

Alec was about to ask again for the ring to be removed; feeling his gut coiling for a second time, when he felt a hand fumbling between their bodies and the cold band was slipped back up him. 

The reaction was instantaneous. Alec pulled Magnus as close as he could and captured his lips to muffle his pleasure induced scream into the other man's mouth. His delayed release sent chills up him, his body reacting multiple times to the sudden ability to do so. And not long after he had managed to somewhat catch his breath he was racked again by Magnus giving off his own inside him

The warlock collapsed after a few final thrusts, gasping for air, and smirked down at his lover as he played with his sweaty bangs. "I love you."

Alec smiled back. "I love you too. Now if you don't mind..." He laid his head back and rolled to his side carefully. 

Magnus kissed his ear a few times before laying down behind him. "Of course."


End file.
